Yuna
"Veracruuuuuuuu" —Yuna's battlecry Yuna (ユナ lit. Yuna) also stilized as -_Yuna_- is a central protagonist in the Etrian Doodles saga, first appearing in the Walk with Elias arc. A high class scholar lady working for Yuno's Academy, she was sent to investigate the ruins of Morroc after the events of Satan Morroc. Prior the events of Etrian Doodles saga, she meet Chibi and hired him to protect her, as she was not experienced in combat. Eventually they grew closer until they married. She was invited by Eliwood to his guild and he is actually his mentor of the holy arts. Introduction Born in Prontera, located in the Rune-Midgard Kingdom in year 1991, Yuna had a peaceful life as a normal girl. With the increased number of adventurers in Rune-Midgard Kingdom, she had an interest in becoming one as well. She changed job to Acolyte and helped many wounded people healing them, eventually promoting her to Priestess. To take care of people in need is what she enjoys the most. Prior the events of the Etrian Doodles Saga, she was interviewed by a Lighthalzen agent, because of the kindness Yuna hard towards all the people, not only using her holy powers to cure them, but also she likes to hear other people's stories so she cheers them up. This agent invited her to Lighthalzen, where she had an audience with the President of Schwarzwald Republic. The President was interested in her abilities, as the Republic needed more people like her. They wanted Yuna to be part of the Lighthalzen Legion, a secret special group that does any kind of job. A test involving her holy skills was conducted and it was revealed (to everyone's surprise) that she has not developed her skills properly, meaning that she can be even better. With this, they didn't consider Yuna to be part of the Legion, at least for now. Some days later after that, she was invited to the social high circles of Lighthalzen, where she meet some Yuno scholars that also knew Yuna and were interested in her abilities. After they invited Yuna to Yuno, they also helped her to move to this new city as a new place to live. Yuna had a new opportunity to help people and to hone her holy arts. She learned a lot of holy magic at Yuno's library and by the time she got lots of knowledge of the holy arts, she was promoted to High Priestess. Also she is a member of Yuno's Academy, looking to get more information about the world and lore of the history. Yuna's first assignment was to get more information about the recent catastrophe occurred in Morroc. Yuna knew this was a hard task, so she was looking for a mercenary to protect her. A boy named Spirinx was first sent to her so he can protect her, but Spirinx seeing this was a dangerous task, he recommended an Assassin named Chibiix that actually is his brother. Yuna sent a letter to Chibiix and she traveled to Morroc to start her investigation, but this was a bad idea since there were monsters lurking the area. Luckily, Chibiix appeared in time to rescue her and they got closer. They share a moment together and Chibiix scolds her because she was all alone in that place and it was so dangerous. She only smiled and promised to protect him, as he would do the same to her. Plot Etrian Doodles Saga This is the start of the adventures of Yuna in the Rune-Midgard Kingdom. Walk with Elias Arc Yuna was invited to the Etrian Doodles guild by Eliwood. Interestingly enough, Eliwood didn't interviewed Yuna prior accepting her into the guild, but it is never stated how or why. However, as Chibiix and Eliwood were close friends, it is implied that she was invited because Chibiix's good nature. Yuna at this point was marrying Chibiix, but it was not specified if it was in the events of the Final Way Misfit (Alyson arc) or at the story position at Fall of the Misfit when they really married. Also, Yuna's battlecry "Veracruuuuu" was helpful to recruit Kaloh, and they also made good friends. Return of the Misfits Arc Yuna was not present in the events of the Misfits, so she was not able to properly meet them when they made their return. Yuna still helped the Doodles and her abilities were very helpful during this events. Eliwood was looking for Yuna's actions and he saw a great potential in her (just like many people before did). Yuna, looking to be a better High Priestess, asked Eliwood how to be a better one and Eliwood happily accepted to be her mentor. Payon Wars Arc Yuna had a very important role in the Payon Wars arc, helping Eliwood. As Yuna had the knowledge gained in Yuno, she had other abilities not seen before. She gave information about Regina to Eliwood and their next movements. Yuna was a great intel source for Eliwood in order to defeat Regina. Also Yuna helped Eliwood to track the evil energy recently gained by Alyson. They discovered that this was not Satan Morroc's doings. After all these events, Yuna and Chibiix were exploring the kingdom, helping people in need and also resuming her investigation in Morroc. Kaloh, being a good friend of Yuna, he helped her as well to defeat many monsters with his incredible ability and powers, making the investigation a lot easier. Full Fledged Doodles Arc Yuna, along with Chibiix and Kaloh, made part of the Etrian Doodles Council. No information yet. The Last Sacrifice Arc No information yet. Abilities Yuna can heal wounds, soul and heart, very unique abilities for a High Priestess. Also she has knowledge of ancient holy arts. Her abilities made her famous in the Schwarzwald Republic that many people wanted her in their guilds. She is a very important in the Doodles bridage that Eliwood has considered her several times as another leader.